In the Dark of the Night
by askandiwilllie
Summary: Henry creeps into Regina's room in the middle of the night. (tw: incest, additional tw inside)


Another fic I wrote during 2 word sprints, so from start to finish it was written over the course of an hour. Again, it was extremely typo-heavy, so hopefully I didn't miss too many of them when I edited it.

**Warnings can be found in the end notes.**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

The room was dark, the light from the hallway illuminating only a small sliver of the room as the door opened silently. Footsteps scuffed over the carpet, a barely audible noise in the stillness of the room.

It was the shifting of the bed that awakened Regina, and she gasped, jerking upright. "Henry?" she asked, her eyes wide in an attempt to make out his face in the darkness.

"Shh," Henry whispered, one hand coming to her shoulder and pushing her down again.

She struggled. "Henry, what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, Mom," Henry whispered, moving to straddle her hips, his hands pressing her upper arms into the bed and pinning her down. "I can't stop thinking about you. I can't help it. I want you so bad."

Regina's breath stalled in her lungs as fear shot through her. "Henry, stop," she breathed, her mind resisting his words. "This isn't right."

"I don't care," he replied, and when he laid his weight on top of her, his cock was hard pressed against her belly. "I have to have you, Mom. I need you."

Shaking her head slowly, Regina began to struggle beneath him. "No... no, Henry, stop. Let me go."

His touch became rougher then, grabbing at her night clothes and groping her breasts. The sound of tearing satin filled the room, and her breasts were bare before him. Immediately, he bent down, his mouth hot and wet on her skin, enveloping one nipple and then the other. The cool air of the room made them harden, and he grinned. "See, you like it," he said, his teeth grazing one hard tip.

"No, stop," she protested, twisting to the side. He let her move, curling one hand under her hip to use the momentum to roll her over, and once she was on her stomach, she had a harder time fighting back. "Henry, stop!" she yelled, bucking against him in an effort to throw him off.

Instead, he used the jerk of her hips to rub himself against her ass, his breath hot and heavy as he leaned over her. "I can't do that, Mom. Not until I'm done." One hand in the middle of her back held her down while the other yanked at her sleep pants and panties. They weren't pulled off entirely, but enough that she was bared to him. To his touch. Henry spit on his fingers before reaching between her thighs, making sure she was wet and slick. Regardless of what was happening, he didn't want to _hurt_ her.

"Henry," Regina said again, her voice breaking in the middle of his name, her breath catching in a sob. Squeezing her eyes shut, she shook her head and buried her face in the pillow. She wanted to keep fighting, to fight him off, but he was much stronger than her, and she simply didn't have the energy. So she went limp and cried.

"Shhh," Henry soothed, rubbing along the length of her sex. "You'll like it, I promise."

It wasn't until he brought his erection against her that Regina realized he'd already been naked when he'd entered her room, and she whimpered, trembling as he pushed into her. It was almost painful, the burn of stretching muscles as he slid as deep as he could at that angle, and she was grateful that, of all positions he could have put her in, he chose the one where she didn't have to look at him.

"Fuck, you feel so good..." The whispered words brushed her ear, and she shuddered, shaking her head.

"Don't say that. Don't... don't say anything. Just stop, please."

Henry hummed a negative and pulled back, and for a moment, Regina's heart leapt, thinking perhaps he was going to stop. But then he thrust forward again, and they groaned in tandem for very different reasons.

Once Henry had fallen into a steady rhythm, he snaked one hand beneath her, his fingers finding her clit, and Regina gasped, "No!" when he swirled around it in an enticing motion. She didn't want to feel good, didn't want to want this, but as he moved, heat pooled low in her belly and her hips twitched against him.

"That's it," he breathed, nuzzling her ear. "Show me how much you want me."

"I don't," Regina denied, but her fingers gripped the pillow and her hips rolled into his touch.

Henry hummed, his lips grazing her shoulder. He sped up the rocking of his hips and shifted his weight, using the hand on her clit to pull her up, lifting her hips into him so she was almost on elbows and knees.

And she could hear the sound of him fucking into her, the sound of her own wetness - far more than the meager amount of saliva he'd initially slicked her up with. It was obscene and humiliating, and destroyed her ability to claim she wasn't aroused.

As if to push the point home, Henry groaned into her ear and murmured, "You're so fucking wet."

The words made her shudder and press her face tighter into the pillow, hiding from him, hiding from what was happening. But her hips continued to move, alternating between pressing back to meet his thrusts and pushing forward against his fingers. She began to moan softly, the sound muffled by the pillow.

Henry must have heard, however, because the next thing Regina knew, the pillow was being yanked out from under her head and Henry was demanding to hear the noises she made. "I want you to scream for me, Mom," he growled.

Regina shook her head, but couldn't speak around her panting breaths. She just wanted him to stop talking, to stop reminding her that it was her _son_ fucking her, her _son_ who was refusing to take no for an answer. His fingers ground harder against her clit and the sound it pulled from her was needy and desperate, her hips jerking.

"You're gonna come for me," he told her, as if she didn't know that he was forcing her body toward orgasm. "You're going to come for me and I'm going to come inside you. You like that, Mom? You like the thought of me coming so deep inside you? Claiming your body. Nobody fucks you like I do. Nobody can."

It was true, of course. Nobody had taken her like this. She'd been held down before, during her marriage. Had her pleas to stop ignored. But only he touched her at the same time, only he dragged her, protesting, toward climax.

"Henry, stop," she whispered once more, almost a token resistance at this point. Her body needed him to continue.

"You don't really want that," Henry replied, amusement underneath the arousal in his tone. It was true, and she hated it. "In fact, I think you want me to continue. I think if I did stop, you would beg me for it, isn't that right? What do you think, Mom? Do you think you would beg me to make you come?"

Shaking her head, Regina whimpered, "No..." but when Henry stopped moving, she pushed back harder, fucking herself on him.

"I think you would. In fact, you will. If you want to feel that mindblowing orgasm I know you're capable of having, you'll beg me right now for it."

A high whine escaped Regina's throat, and she shook her head again.

"You're already fucking yourself on my dick," Henry pointed out. "You're halfway there. Just say the words."

Regina's heart pounded, she was close to the edge, she wouldn't have to if she just had a moment more... but then Henry took his fingers away from her clit, and she cried out in frustration. It wasn't enough. It wasn't enough to have him filling her, she _needed_ him to touch her.

But he didn't. His hands cupped her hips, wet on one side from her own arousal. "Say it. Beg me to make you come. Just say the words."

She held out as long as she could, but the build-up was too much, her arousal too high, stoked by her son's talented, unrelenting fingers. "Please," she breathed, barely audible. When that gained no response, she whined again, and said in a louder voice, "_Please_!"

"Please what?"

Of course he wouldn't let her off the hook that easily. Nothing about this was easy. "Please... touch me," Regina whimpered. "M-make me come."

Leaning over her, Henry breathed a chuckle against her shoulder. "Oh, that's what I want to hear. How much do you want it?"

"I _need_ it," she groaned. "Henry, I need to come, please, make me come."

Henry hummed, drew out the moment, before sliding his hand back to her clit. He thrust hard, pounding roughly into her, grinding circles on her clit, making her gasp.

And then it hit, like a wave from the deep, dragging her under, and she cried out. Her body tensed, muscles clenching tight around him and clit pulsing under his touch. It seemed to last forever, and she was only dimly aware of Henry's own growling cry as his hips jerked hard against her.

Finally, the orgasm released its grip, and Regina's muscles relaxed, making her slowly sink down against the mattress.

Henry pulled out, making her moan quietly, and he kissed her shoulder as he shifted to lay beside her. After a long silence, he whispered, "Was that okay?" his voice nervous.

Regina breathed out a slow laugh and turned her head to blink at him, her lips curling up into a slight smile. "That was perfect," she sighed. "Exactly what I wanted."

"You know..." Henry reached out, tucking her hair behind her ear and gently tracing the edges of her face. "One day, you'll have to tell me why it is you need it like this."

Humming, Regina nodded slowly. "One day, I will."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Warnings: consensual non-consent/rape play**

Original idea from a discord user: "I just had the idea of Regina struggling with consent after the trauma from Cora and Rumple and like consensual nonconsent with Regina and Henry"

I just ignored writing all the psychology and wrote the smut instead lol


End file.
